I'm Back, Who missed me?
by Touch Of Frost
Summary: 8 Months is a long time away from the temple but now i'm back and i'm going to kill Jack for using that shen gong wu on me. WARNING: strong language but i didn't know what to rate it, don't hate me.
1. Chapter 1

Hola Amigos

I AM BACK did you miss me, ovbcours not D:

Hmm new story, Hell yeaah!

hmm love it hate it i really dont care anymore because all this has to go somewhere so hey why not the internet? :)

I DONT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN:)

Kay have fun :)

* * *

DragonOfFire556 has just signed in

JustDance865: Kimmi! Hi

DragonOfFire556: Hey Serena

JustDance865: how are you?

DragonOfire556: Well apart from chase plotting against us and Rai being a jackass, I'm good, u?

JustDance865: I miss Chase he was the only challenge, what's he done now?

DragonOfFire556: Lol, he's acting all cocky because he's the leader and we're losing because evil is taking over, chase and Hannibal are too strong

JustDance865: so I'm guessing you guys are struggling to fight evil?

DragonOfFire556: Yeah, look Serena I got to go, a new wu has been activated

DragonOfFire556 Has just signed out

I closed my laptop and sighed I miss those days, The Shen Gong Wu, the fights, Jack being a dumbass. I walked downstairs to see my mother, Father and Brother watching TV I wasn't talking to my mother ever since she make me come back home from the temple. She's been feeling guilty ever since.

"Hi sweetie" She smiled

"Hi" I sighed and sat on the sofa

"Serena it's been 8 months, it's just a temple"

"Mum you don't get it, the world needs me, Chase has gotten stronger and the monks can't handle him, We're stronger in numbers and you want this world to go into 1000 years of darkness then keep me here but if I go to the temple then I can help save the world" I explained stood up and walked out the door I needed to clear my head. I pulled out my mobile and called one of my best friends

"Hello" she greeted

"Hi Gemma"

"Hey, are you coming to Green Park?"

"Yep, I'm on my way up, bye" I Hung up, Green park is just a children's park where all us rebellious teens hang out. I was so mad, why wouldn't she let me go!

I walked up to my friends and hugged them one by one saying hello I was so angry I had to sit on my own before I hurt someone. I was alone on a bench when a too familiar voice came over

"What's up?" He asked

"Well technically the sky?" I tried to avoid the question

"You know what I mean" he came and sat down next to me and held my hand

"Jack, I don't wanna talk about it"

"I thought you tell your boyfriend, everything"

"You wish, I don't tell you anything" I smiled and he laughed. We didn't even speak, he understood completely was that I just needed to be alone. So he sat there in silence with me lying on his chest thinking about my situation. My mum is such an asshole.

"You coming over?" He asked

"Yeah, sure" and we walked over to join the rest of the group.

"So do you think it was real?" my friend Shannon asked

"Do we think what is real?" I repeated

"Paranormal activity"

"No way was it all special effects and shit" Liam replied

"Yeah none of that shit is real Shannon it's like saying people can control water"

_Omi_ was the first thought that came into my head, I laughed nervously with was a tad suspicions to the rest of the group

"There is no way that possible" But I was totally lying my text tone went off and I checked my phone

_Come home now we need to talk xxx_

What does mother dear want this time "You guys I gotta go"

"Aww man why?" Gemma asked

"My mum said I have to" I hugged my friend's bye and started to head home the rain started and my hair was getting wet I really hate Scotland...

I walked through the door of my lovely home soaking wet my mum was sitting on the couch waiting for my arrival she smiled at me and asked me to sit down

"Serena me and your father have decided that your unhappy here"

_Got that right_

"And we think it's best for you to go back to the temple" was I dreaming a smile came across my face and I actually hugged my mum I haven't for a while and I was glad she's letting me go

"But you have to call us every day and tell us your okay"

"I will mum I promise, Thank you!" I screamed I ran to my room and started to pack there was one thing that made me feel like shit again

_What about jack?_

Long distance relationships never work and I mean never I have to end it. It would be easier and he could have someone in a second I opened up my laptop and logged on I clicked on jack and started to type.

* * *

Chapter UNO!

did you like it? :)

Review!


	2. He really needs to loose the eyeliner

chapter 2 EDITIED :)

i tink this is better than my last sappy chapter, but maybe not

what do you think?

* * *

Then I realised, _I can't dump him over IM that's just harsh_. I deleted what I had started to type so there's either talk to him in person or over the phone. I don't think I could handle talking to him in person so I picked up my mobile and started to dial his number. I had a lump in my throat and I couldn't speak then he answered.

"Hello"

"Jack I'm moving" I ripped the band aid right off and was cringing for his response, five minutes later he replied

"What?"

"I'm moving back to china"

"But, but why?" he asked

"I miss my granddad too much, I will be back, but we both know this isn't going to work out anymore" I bit the bullet I told everyone that I was staying with my granddad for a while last time my mum only thought it was a school about the Xiaolin dragons she had no idea what was happening those past months.

"I understand Serena, I'll miss you"

"You too jack"

"When are you leaving?" he asked

"The day after tomorrow" after the conversation went dull and it was awkward between us two

"See you tomorrow?" he asked

"Sure, bye" I hung up. Right at that exact moment Kimmi signed on IM which was very unusual.

DragonOfFire556: Hey

JustDance865: Hey, how was the Wu hunting?

DragonOfFire556: We lost to jack its ok it was pretty useless anyway

JustDance865: what was it?

DragonOfFire556: Cupids bow

JustDance865: it wouldn't matter even if he had that; no girl on this planet would like him

I was actually lying when I said that Jack was kinda cute in a puppy-you-want-to-adopt kind of way it's the eyeliner that makes him gay. If he never had the eyeliner I can bet tones of girls would go for him. Well if they like klutz and retard then they would love him. I remember the first time I met jack I had a crush on him for a while, until he tried to fry my head with the eye of Dashi, so I guess you could call us frenimies.

DragonOfFire556: Selena I miss you here. It has been so boring without you

And that's when I had decided I won't tell them, it will be a big surprise for when I just turn up there, Good plan. My mum is a flight attendant so it was easy to get a flight to china.

JustDance865: I miss you too, hey I gotta go, cya!

I closed my laptop one last time for tonight and fell into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

Maybe better maybe worse, but it did need fixed :)

Okay bye

Read review and all that jazz :)


	3. I'm gonna miss Irn Bru

OMG HI

i've missed you :(

happy reading :)

* * *

I woke up from a deep sleep, I opened my eyes to notice I was drooling and my pillow was on the floor. Today is officially my last day sunny Scotland I pulled back my curtains to see no sun but only rain, but I wasn't going to let this ruin my last day I phoned up everyone to be at my house for 6 and pretty much begged my mum to buy is alcohol. She eventually gave in which I was happy about. At half five I got everything ready and turned the music on, yes I was having a party. When it was around 6ish only my close friends were there. We had some drinks and danced all night long in the end we were spinning an empty beer bottle playing truth or dare and it landed on me.

"Ok Serena why are you moving to china?" Sarah Liam asked

"Let's just say, Gramps needs me" I replied "okay my turn" I spun the bottle and it landed on Liam

"Liam truth or dare" I asked

"Dare" He replied over confident

"I dare you to strip down to your boxers and run about my street screaming"

"Or you'll have to kiss her" Sarah piped in and Shannon burst out laughing I looked outside and it was pouring down

"Well I'm not going out in that" so he leaned in and we kissed, noting special just a friendly kiss but jack got up and walked out I ran out after him

"Jack what the hell?" I Shouted he never stopped I ran to catch up with him I stood in front of him demanding what the fuck his problem was

"You just go about kissing Liam after we've broke up, Serena it's been a day!" he screamed

"Jack its fucking truth or dare you twat, it doesn't mean fucking anything"

"So I'm a twat now am I" he was pissed.

"Well your fucking acting like one, Now I know that you're a prick I'm glad I dumped you" then all I seen was his fist swing for me I ducked and swiped his leg so he fell.

"You fucking asshole" I spat and walked back inside at this moment my makeup was ruined and my hair was soaking it felt like I was in a shower. Everyone was shocked mostly Liam he whispered in my ear

"This is my fault isn't it" I shook my head

"No, I just realised how much of a dick he was" now everyone was in a bad mood and I didn't want them to be, why does he cause so much drama. Fucking prick.

"Guys, He's not worth it, who wants another drink" that cheered them up and that's when I got wasted, I know I'm only 15 but it was my last night and it should go out with a bang. So after the whole jack issue I couldn't remember it all I remember is waking up at 9AM in the bath.

"Ow my fucking head" I whispered to myself I got out of the bath and walked downstairs to see my mum making breakfast. Sarah and Gemma were watching TV while Shannon, Paul, Joanne and Kayla were sleeping on the floor, I just couldn't find Liam.

"Morning" Sarah cheerfully said

"Morning, where's Liam?" I asked

"He was the smart one and slept in your bed while you took the bath" she laughed I looked around and seen McDonald wrappers lying around

"We had a McDonalds last night?" I asked

"Yeah, don't you remember, you dipped your chips in your milkshake and you spilled it all over Paul" Gemma replied

"Really" I giggled I didn't remember anything but I went to the medicine cabinet and had some painkillers for my head which was throbbing. I had to leave in three hours and I haven't finished packing so I walked through to my room and seen Liam hugging my Teddy bear Wally. I managed to take a picture without waking him then I pushed him off my bed screaming

"LIAM, WAKE UP!" In the best words to put it he shit himself and jumped up he rubbed the back of his neck looking embarrassed

"Help me pack?" I asked in my most angelic voice

He sighed and picked up my half packed suitcase from the floor and put it on the bed

"What else do you need?" he was looking around my drawer to find a few empty

"My hoodies and jeans" I answered

"That's it?" he cleared out my drawers and started to pack them into my red suitcase

"Yeah" I started to pack my jeans, it only took us 10 minutes and my suitcase was all packed. We walked through to the kitchen and helped my mum make breakfast, well I did because SpongeBob came on and Liam ran to watch it because he is that mature.

"Guys breakfast!" I shouted Gemma, Sarah, Liam and Paul walked through because everyone else was still sleeping. We talked and ate and watched cartoons all morning, before I knew it was 11:30 and I was just about to leave but my mum decided to drag the gang to the airport too we had a 9 seater so it would be no problem. 20mins later we were at the airport and I was ready to check in the line for china was pretty small and I checked in at 12 my plane took off at 3 and I would be stuck at an airport for 3 hours doing nothing. I said my goodbye's which were kinda teary but I promised I would come back every holiday and we parted.

_3 hours in an airport, by myself, this could be fun. _ Looking around I saw bars, an arcade, souvenirs shops, and a restaurant. I decided to hit the bar and buy some Irn Bru; it'll be my last one before I go to china. I sipped the fizzy juice drink and thought about what will happen once I get there, will they be happy, or maybe they don't need me, maybe Kimmi was joking about the while 'I miss you' thing.

Maybe, just maybe.

* * *

Okay before you kill me i have to write the boring stuff to get to the fun stuff

read review bake some cookies :)

byee!


	4. Miss me?

Hey guys, How you doin' ;)

New chapter, it's 2:40AM and my brain isn't working properly

So sorry for the crappy chappie :)

Kaaay have fun.

* * *

Soon enough they were calling passengers to the plane. Just my luck I had to be sitting beside a loud drunk asshole who likes chicken wings.

"Now aren't you pretty, where are you going" _Maybe China since we are on the same fucking plane!_

"China" I replied

"What a coincidence so am I" he smiled and I nearly died, his breath was stinking of chicken wings._ Please kill me,_ nine hours on a plane with HIM. Fucking hell, why don't you just shoot me?

**1 hour later **and I was ready to die, he is so fucking talkative and what are we are chit chatting about now, what his childhood was like does the man ever shut the fuck up AND I forgot to charge my IPod which would really help now.

**3 hours** on the plane to china and I want to kill him.

**4th**** hour** and I am so fucking relieved, here's how I was so fucking happy

"You are really pretty, what age are you darling?" _PERVERT!_

"Uhh...15" I replied

"oh...so is my nephew, I say I introduce you two, DRAKE!" he bellowed and I expected the worse, the guy got out of his seat waiting for his beloved nephew and I was sitting there thinking how much worse this was gonna be. Boy was I wrong; the man pretty much threw the nephew to his seat and ran away

"Uhh...hey" I looked at him and he was gorgeous, he had black shaggy hair and blue eyes, nothing like his uncle

"Sorry about my uncle" he apologised

"I-it's fine" I stuttered, boy he was hot.

"I'm Drake" he introduced

"Serena" I replied, there was an awkward silence between us two, just as I was about to fall asleep he lightly tapped my shoulder I looked over to him and he was shuffling cards

"Wanna play?" he asked

"Sure" I smiled, We started to play various card games and got to know each other a bit more, well Drake lives in Edinburgh same as me his birthday is April 4th, and has going on holiday with his uncle and aunt. After the like sixth hour I fell asleep.

"could all passengers fasten their seatbelts as we are about to land for china" was what woke me up from my pleasant sleep I looked beside me to see Drake sleeping soundly, I nudged him awake and he smiled as I told him we were landing.

2AM was when we landed. nine hours on a plane can give you a really sore back. I took out my map, "Now from here I get on that taxi and jump off before that big hill, then climb up the hill and there should be the temple, No biggie" I murmured to myself, I just needed to find a taxi. I walked outside the airport to find a bunch of taxi's, Bingo. I hopped in a cab and showed the driver where to drop me off. It took an hour to get there and now I had to climb a hill, I thanked the driver and payed him. I took my suitcase and started to walk to the temple. It was 4AM and I was Nearly there, but I was extremely tired so I pulled my sleeping bag out of my suitcase and decided to sleep out tonight. Tomorrow should be the day where I see all my friends. I drifted off to a uncomfortable sleep.

I stretched, yawned and checked my phone to see it was 6AM, two hours sleep, better than nothing. I packed my sleeping bag and headed off. It only took me another Half hour to climb the fucking stupid thing and I could see the temple in all it's glory. I walked and walked and walked until I came across the walls of the temple. I left my suitcase and put my hood up so no-one could see me.

_Time for the big surprise._

I snuck in the temple and walked through the corridors where I saw the back of Raimundo, I had the urge to just tackle him to the ground and hug him, but I didn't. Instead I walked behind him and gave him a kick to his back. He fell to the ground and turned around

"What the hell" all he saw was a stranger standing before him, he had no idea it was me, well yet. He stood up and took a fighting stance. I did the same

"Who are you?" he gritted his teeth and prepared for a fight

"You can just call me an old friend" I smiled and gave him a blow to the stomach

"Shoku Blast Wind" Rai shouted and send a blast of wind in my direction which took me off my feet sending me flying to the floor below. I stood back up making sure my hood was still up, took a stance and shouted "Lightning Strike, Storm" and sent a bolt of lightning to him which he dodged he paused and realised who was the dragon of storm.

"Serena?" he cocked an eyebrow suspiciously as I removed my hood and smiled

"SURPRISE!" I screamed and ran up to hug him, he was just so confused

"Wait, wait, why were you attacking me just a second ago?" he asked

"I don't know, thought it would be fun" I replied and smiled. We both hugged and walked towards the kitchen to where every one was. Well everyone PLUS two.

* * *

OOOOOOOOH

soo who are the new two then ;)

Find out the next time i can be botherd updating

WOOOOOP!


	5. You were Waaaaaay off

MERRY CHRISTMAS

and a new chapter, sorry 'bout the delay i had writers block, family stuff was happening and me and my boyfriend broke up so yeah

i might do a christmas chapter, for fun !:)

Hope santa's good to you all :)

* * *

As I walked into the kitchen I seen Clay and his face just lit up with a welcoming smile.

"Serena is that you?" he asked not believing his eyes

"Yep, clay I missed you" I ran up and hugged him, Clay was like my older brother, he would do anything for me.

"I missed you too li'l lady" he smiled and embraced the hug, this was amazing back at the temple with my friends. That's when I notices two strangers sitting at the table.

A girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes, she seemed nice but there was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes who was hot I'll admit but he seemed like a right cocky bastard as he flashed a grin my way and winked "Umm, Clay,Raimundo, Who are your friends?" I asked

"Oh, Serena this is Dougie and Sara. I waved and gave a slight smile while Sara flashed a grin and Dougie was winking at me.

"Where's Kimmi?" I asked

"Oh, she's in her room, and I need to show you your's actually, where's your stuff?" he replied

"Oh at the front, I'll go get it" and I walked off to get my suitcase.

_WHAT THE FUCK WHERE THEY THINKING I'm sure they lost there marbles once I left, I kept the gang sane. _As soon as I reached my suitcase I seen a bald headed monk walking my way, well by walking I mean running.

"SERENA YOU HAVE RETURNED" he screamed as he jumped to hug me

"Yeah Omi I'm back, miss me?" I laughed as I seen how much he did miss me.

"Oh yes, the temple has not been the same without you" he replied smiling as he picked up my suitcase offering to take it, I didn't mind actually.

Once I reached my room, it looked like it had never been touched it still had the pictures of when we all when to the fair during summer. Everything looked the same and it brought back memories, I flung my suitcase in and went to the room next to me

"What no welcome back from the best friend then?" I laughed as I seen Kimiko's face, she was shocked and she just squealed after that.

"Oh my gosh! When did you get here?" she asked

"Like half an hour ago" I replied we hugged and smiled and started to gossip and laugh uncontrollably and I was just too happy to be back. Seriously you would think 8 months is forever. I went back through to my room and started to unpack, The strangest thing I found in my suitcase was Wally, but I don't remember packing him then I thought _Liam. _I took out my phone again and sent a text to him saying

_Thanks for packing Wally I don't know what I would have done without him xxx_

I continued to unpack, but was stopped by master Fung walking into my room.

"Serena, glad to have you back, here are your robes" I took my robes from him and smiled I missed master Fung. Life wasn't the same without his old wise words. I changed into my robes which was the same as Kimiko's but with the apprentice sash on it I tied my hair up and headed out for training. I was early. I decided to work on my moves I punched, I kicked and I done flips for about an hour then the rest came out. Pretty much the wudai warriors would fight each other and master fung took the apprentices.

"Now students, I would like to see how much Serena has remembered, who would like to fight her"

"I will" Dougie raised his hand and flashed a smile.

_Oh joy, he's English too._

We took our positions and started to fight, Dougie's leg swept out connecting with my ankles, throwing me off balance. Without even realizing what exactly was happening, I found myself flat on my back. I done a kip up (Google it) to get back to my feet and that's when I knew if I didn't focus my ass would get kicked.

"Your going down" Dougie glared

"No way man" I winked and smiled we were just about to charge when a small green dragon slithered in.

"The only place we're going is Antarctica" I smiled and ran to my room I looked through my outfits thinking of what to wear in the cold weather, I searched and managed to find a white cable knit dress, black leggings, my new Red winter coat that I left unbuttoned and my brown UGG boots. My hair was down and straightened. I ran outside and hopped on Dojo where I seen Kimiko's wearing a Faux fur coat with skinny fit jeans brown boots and a matching faux fur trapper hat, her long black hair was in cute curls and I looked over to Sara. She was pretty much in a full Eskimo outfit, even with the fur hood. Her brown hair was straight and for a strange outfit, it looked cute.

"Serena" Rai called I turned to look at him and he threw what seemed to be a shen gong wu at me,

"What's this?" I asked

"It's the wu Shuh nai, pretty much it changes your footwear"

"And this is helpful how?" I cocked an eyebrow

"A pair of skiis, ice skates, skateboard, snowboard you get the idea" he replied I sat back as dojo took off heading towards the artic.

Once we arrived I mentally screamed. The artic is freezing.

"This place is fucking boltic" I stated

"What's boltic?" Sara asked

"freezing" I replied, we started to walk which was bloody hilarious seeing as the ice was too slippy to walk on, first Kimmi fell, followed by Dougie, then me and finally Rai the others were laughing at us.

"Ok, guys lets split up, me and Kimmi will go north, clay and omi will go east, Dougie and Sara, you guys go south, dojo and Serena you go west" Rai commanded, I wanted to say that was a foolish mistake seeing as Antarctica is huge, but I bit my tongue, it would bit his arse later.

"Dojo tell me why you don't know where it is again?" I asked complaining

"My sinuses are blocking the scent of the wu" he replied and we trudged across the land of snow and hopped for the best.

Dojo got the Wu scent back and turns out we were headed the right direction. We came across a huge patch of ice and the trail stopped there.

"What do you mean it's here!" I exclaimed

"It must be under the ice" He responded I looked at the ground I was standing on and shouted

"Lightning Strike, storm" A bolt of lightning hit the ice and it cracked, I think it cracked for a mile outwards and the ice was sinking as I stood on it

"Com'on Dojo, we've gotta get outta here" I shouted and the green dragon hopped on my shoulder as I jumped from ice to ice. _Stupid Raimundo, why didn't you give me the mantis flip coin instead of this stupid thing. _I mentally cursed myself. I managed to hop onto a big bit of ice that floated above the water, I exhaled a sigh of relief as dojo transformed into it 40ft self.

"You were way off on the whole Wu thing" I stated

"Lets just look for the others" Dojo replied, I nodded and we headed south to look for Sara and Dougie.

We eventually found them by following the scattered robot parts _typical jack_ I smiled and we seen the two dragons back to back facing of a bunch of robots. We were low enough for me to jump of and help them out.

"Don't mind if I drop in darling" I laughed and landed on a jack-bot

"Not at all" Sara smiled "Dark Spark, Darkness" she shouted and a dark shadow covered some of the jack-bots and started to crush them until they were in pieces. "Telekinesis smash, Mind" Dougie screamed and threw one jack-bot into another. Soon enough they were all destroyed and we decided to look for the others.

"Guys it's been two hours, where are they?" Dougie asked

"If we knew that we wouldn't be looking Dougie" Sara replied

"Yeah, so shut your trap" I butted in and received a glare from Dougie. My phone started to ring and turns out it was my mum

"Hey mum,"

"Serena, why didn't you call, I have been worried sick!" she exclaimed

"I was gonna phone you as soon as I got back mum" I reassured

"Wait, where are you?" she asked

"Antarctica" I said as if it was the most casual thing in the world, I'm pretty sure she fainted after that because the call ended.

5 Hours of flying and we finally found the rest of the guys and headed home, Turns out Jack got the Wu to be honest I never knew what it was, no-one did, but we didn't ask, we didn't want to embarrass ourselves even more.

* * *

Yeah so

R+R

maybe.


End file.
